1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an inflatable isolating cabin, and especially to one with an inflatable supporting structure, to be used for highly infectious and contaminative patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional isolating cabins generally are divided into three kinds: the first kind is an isolating cabin with an external fixing hood (such as an acryl hood), this kind of isolating cabins is very expensive and is so bulky that it is difficult for carrying and is unsuitable for using as a movable isolating cabin; the second kind is an isolating cabin with supporting stands, and the main body of the isolating cabin has on its base a peripheral frame made of aluminum alloy and the frame has the supporting stands on its front and rear ends to support an outer hood, although its price and weight have been lowered a lot, it is still expensive and not light by weight. Moreover, there is also a defect that the supporting stands may hinder moving in and out of a person to be isolated. The third kind is an isolating cabin with no support, such as those nuclear-biological-chemical protection cabins used by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, although such an isolating cabin can meet requirements in price and weight, the strength of supporting is weak and the isolating cabin will be useless when it bears a pressure.